Love Is All It Takes
by Metaphorical Flow
Summary: Trunks has secretly loved Pan ever since junior high, but would never tell her by being afraid of getting hurt. When Pan comes back from college 5 years later, would he tell her now or keep on waitng until it is too late? What would Pan think? R
1. Boring

Hello peoples, I'm back again, seeing as how I have been gone for awhile after I did my first fic in March (sorry). But no fear, I am here and with a brand new story. I am also going to be putting up other stories beside this one, so watch for it. Anyways, this is going to be a TP story involving love, hardships, drama, yada, yada, yada, and so on. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Boring

It was a bright sunny day in West City, and the temperature was just right for going outside and having fun. Everyone was either at the movies, getting some ice cream at the parlor, or walking in the park. Every one except the president of Capsule Corporation. Trunks Briefs was standing near his office window peering down at the busy streets where people happily walk by C.C. chatting away to their friends. He himself also wanted to be down there having a good time with his own friends, and his secret crush : Pan.

Oh how he would love to spend time with her, even though she was oblivious to the fact that he loved and has feelings for her, but he can't do anything he wanted to do if he is stuck on the highest floor in his office doing paperwork. Sure being filthy rich and being the most eligible bachelor has its perks, but it doesn't mean anything if you always have to work for the biggest company in the world practically everyday.

As Trunks started to walk back to his desk to finish signing papers that were due today, he began to wonder when was the last time he had a vacation. Then it finally hit him: He never had one since he became president of this boring ass company, and that was THREE years ago. Just then his mother, Bulma, world famous genius, had walked in intruding on his thoughts for the eleventh time today.

"Trunks, are you finished sighnng those papers yet, because the board members are here waiting for them to be looked over and discussed."

" No mom, hold on a sec." Trunks had reached his desk and began putting his signature on every single document that was stacked on his desk, finishing the in under 30 seconds.

" Here ya go mom, signed and ready to go" , he said as he handed the papers to Bulma and sat down in his chair.

" Thank you...and uh Trunks" He looked up from his desk at her to see what else she wanted.

"Yes?"

" Next time, try to finish the paperwork **_Before_** I come to pick them up next time, okay"

" Haha...sure thing mom" Trunks stated while scratching the back of his head a slight grin on his faced that's similar to Goten's goofy one.

As Bulma walked out the and down the hall towards the elevator, the clanking of her heels and the dinging sound of the elevator had echoed back to his office indicating that she had left the floor, and he could now relax.

Lounging back in his recliner comfortably, Trunks resumed on what he was going to do before: Trying to come up with an idea for his next vacation.

" Now that I am finally alone, what can I do...hmmmm." Just then his intercom had buzzed, startling him out of his thoughts. It was his secretary, Amy.

"You know, I am getting real tired of this thing, It is starting to annoy me." Trunks had pushed the button to speak.

" Yes Amy, what is it?." Trunks sounded very tired and annoyed at this point, I mean who wouldn't. Having to hear it everyday, every few minutes.

" Mr. Briefs, I am just letting you know that I'll be out for lunch if you need me."

" That's fine Amy, bye". He removed his hand away from the intercom after he had disconnected it for no further interruptions.

" Now about those vacation plans." As Trunks was about to scribble down some ideas on a blank piece of paper that was in front of him, Mr. Suya, the head executive of the production department, barged in his office. Trunks has had enough of this and exploded at the man that was before him.

" Mr. Briefs, we ha-"

"WHY CAN'T I GET A MOMENT TO MYSELF FOR 10 MINUTES, THAT'S ALL I ASK". Trunks throwing up his hands in the air to further demonstrate his frustration.

"M. .M..Mr B..Briefs sir?" Mr. Suya was taken back by his outburst and hide behind the desk chair.

Covering his face with his right hand and wiping it downward as if he was hit with water, he let out a sigh clearly stating that he was getting to the point of blasting the next person who dare come in his office.

"YES, Mr. Suya, WHAT can I DO for you!"

"W..well Mr Briefs Sir, I came up here to notify you of a malfunction that one of the machines are having in our sector. What should I do?". The man had regained his posture after being frightened out of his mind.

" Well now, how would **_you_ **solve this little problem, Suya". Trunks briefly stated all the while giving off a slight smirk towards the man on the other side of his desk thinking that this person should have already figured out the answer, then run out of here and fix the problem. After all, he did hire him due to the fact that he was a genius when it came to operating and fixing machines.

"I got it"

" Great, what is it then" Trunks said and also mentally thinking to himself that he was right all along about Mr. Suya coming up with the answer. " I would like to here it"

" Wait, no I don't, just lost it. Sorry sir."

Trunks put his head down on the desk and let out a low groan, just giving up completely.

" I guess I was wrong about him, uhhhh" he muttered to himself.

Aside from all the constant interruptions since this morning til now, this was the most disappointing of all today.

"I am surrounded by idiots...why me?". Trunks at this point just wanted to go home already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awww looks like poor Trunks just wants to call it quits, heck, I would too if I was constantly being interrupted to no end and surround by morons, but alas it can't be helped. He has to do his job or face the wrath of Bulma shudders from the very thought. Anywho, tell me what cha think about the story. Don't forget to review now. Tootles!

_Truyasha_


	2. The Leak

Wow, two chapters within two days!. That's a new record (yay for me). Now about last chapter, I noticed a few misspelled words and I apologize for it. I'll make sure there aren't any in this one, and so on.

And to **_Silver Shiko_, **having both characters combined: Trunks and Inuyasha, would be awesome, but it will never be done. sigh. We can wish for it, but that's as far as it would go. Also, you are the only one who figured out my pen name correctly. Congrats!. Now, on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: A Leak

On this same sunny day not to far off from Capsule Corps., Pan Son, only child of Gohan and Videl, was finally getting up after sleeping in till noon. She was partially awake early because of her parents telling her good-bye before they went off to work, but then went right back to sleep. The night before, Pan had been out all night having fun and catching up on things new and old with Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub since she was away at college in the states for 5 years. She wanted to know all that happened since the day she left.

Trunks would have been with them last night having some fun also, but had too much work to not put off plus having even more papers at the office stacked on his desk waiting to be looked over. He had no choice but to pass on the outings, even though he didn't want to. Pan wanted to spend some time with her best friend, but then also thought that there will be other times where they can hang out.

Pan had sat up using her elbow to prop herself up in bed. Her eyes were somewhat open because of how the room was lit up since the sun was shining through her window, blinds and drapes open. She cursed under her breath to whoever had opened the damn blinds while she was asleep.

Swinging her legs to the right side of her bed and getting up to go to her bathroom to freshen up, Pan stretched her arms and legs and yawned to get all the kinks she had out.

She reached the door and turned the knob to open it, only to reveal Goten in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist holding it up, and brushing his teeth. Pan was not expecting this and screamed.

"AAHH"

"AAHH"

"AAHH"

"AAHH"

"AAAHHHH", they both yelled in unison.

"GOTEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND IN MY BATHROOM?", Pan yelled at the top off her lungs. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Well if you stop YELLING AT ME, then maybe I can tell you." said Goten crossing his arms, but quickly remembering that he was holding the towel, and went for it.

" Fine, go ahead". She crossed her arms in the process as Goten did not to long ago, and tapped her foot.

" I was at my apartment getting ready to go to bed, when I heard these squeaking noises. I was starting to wonder where it was coming from, so I did a little search around my apartment. With no luck finding where it was coming from, I went back to bed. It got louder and louder until I had figured it out." He stopped for a sec, deciding if he should tell her what it was or not.

"Well? Go on, I'm still waiting." Pan gestured with her hand for him to finish what he was saying.

" It was the elderly folks above me who were making that noise. They were probably havin-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture uncle G, but that still doesn't explain why you are here in this house." Pan had cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Her facial expression showing disgust.

Goten Started again. " I was getting there until I was _rudely _interrupted" Pan just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I was going to ignore it and go back to bed, until I heard another sound from under me. To my luck, a water pipe broke and flooded the whole apartment. Not to mention the entire building."

" Alright. That's just dandy and all, but why **MY** bathroom out of the whole house?"

" Because, the downstairs bathroom shower is still broken because Gohan hasn't gotten around to fixing it yet, and I was not about to use their bathroom, so that left yours. And besides, you were sleeping anyway, so you would not have minded if I was quiet enough." Said Goten who was now spitting out the toothpaste in the sink and turning on the water to rinse it down.

"Well...I'm awake now, did you already used the shower?" Said Pan

"Yes"

"And your just fixing up?"

"Yes, why you ask?" stated Goten, still unknown to where she was getting at.

Pan didn't say anything and just grab Goten's left arm, and started dragging him from the bathroom, through her room, and out into the hallway where she stopped just outside her door.

"Because I have to change", and with that, Pan slammed the door in his face leaving him outside in the hall in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"HEY, AT LEAST GIVE ME MY CLOTHES THAT'S IN THERE!" yelled Goten knocking on her door.

Pan opened he door, clothes in hand, and threw at him.

"Here ya go." With that she shut the door in his face returning to what she was doing in her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is the second chapter for you guys. The story will start to pick up at the 4th chapter or so, where the real story will begin. For now, it is just a little humor, you know, until then. Well...I could start up the first drama of the fic, and we could just jump right into it? I don't know, I'll think about it.

Remember to review.

Peace

_Truyasha_


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zitch, zilp.

A/N: Hiya folks, here is the latest installment to "Love Is All It Takes". Just to let you guys know, this story might go up to at least 25 chapters , plus I have changed the summary of the story so that it can go along with what I'm writing. As for the ages of the characters , it is as follows:

Trunks: 26

Goten: 25

Pan: 23

Bra: 23

Marron: 24

Uub: 25

Okay, I'll shut up now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_Italics_ Means Thoughts/ Thinking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan had came downstairs an hour later after she had kicked out Goten to get something to eat from the kitchen. As she was rounding the corner, the phone had rang, stopping her to go and pick it up in the living room. The phone kept on ringing as she was getting near it.

"Okay, okay hold your horses I'm coming'' said Pan. She picked it up before it rang again and answered.

"Hello, Son residents"

" Pan is that you?"

" Bra?" stated Pan

"Well ya, who else did you think it was?" Bra had laughed a little over the phone at how Pan acted.

" Excuse me for not knowing it was you" Pan had said sarcastically yet playfully. " I haven't had anything to eat yet, so my brain isn't functioning properly until I get some food in me."

"Same old Pan, you haven't changed a bit have you?" said Bra

" What can I say, people just love me for being me, nothing is going to change" Pan had said while putting here free hand on her hip and standing proud.

"Yea, I know exactly who does too..." said Bra not knowing she had said it out loud over the phone.

" What did you say Bra?"

" Uuh oh nothing, nothing of importance, just forget about it" trying to cover up what she said on accident.

"...Okay then"

" Anyways, the real reason that I called was to see if you wanted to go shopping with me, and then all of us have a movie night at my house tonight."

" Okay, one, I don't like shopping and you know that, two, why am I even going if I'm not going to buy anything, and three I don't know if I want to come and watch movies with you guys" Pan had listed to Bra her reasons to not go.

" Oh come on, you've been away for 5 years Pan, I want to spend some time with my best friend in the whole wide world, pretty please?" Bra had pleaded for her to come along.

"But Br-"

"PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE Pan?"

Pan hated when she whined, but had always caved in to what ever Bra asks for. _" I bet she even has the puppy eyes going on right now, even though I can't see her, I just know she is doing it right now!" _Pan thought to herself with a expression that showed she was going to do it either way.

"Fine I'll go, but under one condition though"

" And that would be?" asked Bra a little curious as to what it might be.

" We only stay there for a max of 4 hours and that's it, got it" said Pan

"Deal, see you in thirty at my place okay"

" Okay, See ya later then" said Pan

" Later" and then she was gone.

Pan hanged up the phone and started heading back into the kitchen to grab something to eat if Goten hadn't gotten to it first. As she entered the kitchen, Goten was at the counter stuffing his face with cereal, a big mixing bowl filled to the rim with trix, cookie crisps, coco puffs, lucky charms, and apple jacks.

" Don't you think that is a bit much, uncle G" stated Pan as she pointed to the bowl filled with cereal that looked like an indescribable concoction.

"Uwh, wat du wa meen?" said Goten with his mouth full and showing the contents of it.

" Eew, okay chew, swallow, then speak" she said a little grossed out.

He did what he was told then started to speak again. " I said what do you mean?"

Since it had not registered to him about what she was pointing at, she just left it alone. " Never mind, just go on and eat whatever you call it"

"Alright then" and he went right back on eating.

Pan shook her head at her uncles antics, until she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well since I have no appetite at the moment, I guess I'll just head over to Bra's, I will probably be able to eat something by then." With that she headed towards the front leaving Goten in the kitchen.

" I'll be at C.C. Uncle G if anybody calls for me" She went through the front door and took of into the sky heading straight for the Capsule Corps Compound.

**------------------------ At Capsule Corps. Home --------------------------------**

As Bra was getting ready to leave soon, she forgot to call her brother to see if her was still on tonight for the movie. She grabbed her blue phone from the night stand and called his office number.

" Hello President of Capsule Corporation Trunks Briefs speaking, "

"Yo, Trunks its me Bra"

" Oh hey what's up" Trunks said a little happy that it wasn't another one of those business dealers calling for the umpteenth time today.

" Nothing, just calling to see if your still on for movies tonight with us"

"Yeah I'll be there, did you get Pan to come along?" Trunks said a little excited.

" Of course she'll be there, why wouldn't she be, and besides, she is going shopping with me so she'll have to come no matter what" said Bra.

" Oh good, then I should be finished with all this crap by then" Trunks said with a slight smile gracing his lips.

" Trunks when are you going to tell her you love her? when hell freezes over or what?" Bra asked a little concerned

"In do time, my little sister, in due time, for I have a plan up my sleeve" Trunks said as he gave a little smirk as he was lounging back and putting his feet on his desk. " A good one too".

" Care to enlighten me all knowing one" she said playfully

" Like I said, in due time. I will tell you about it later"

" Fine, see you later then" she said just a little upset that he didn't tell her now, but would have to wait.

"Yea, see you later" Trunks hanged up the phone as Bra also did.

" Trunks, I don't know what you are planning, but it better work" she sighed a little before returning to what she was doing before. " Especially, since she has feelings for you also. I can't see why neither of you have said anything to each other already, after 5 years and still nothing has been said to the other." Bra went downstairs to the living room to meet Pan when she got here. _" Just hope that it will work"._

**_-------------------------------_At Capsule Corporations-----------------------------**

Trunks sat back in his chair after hanging up the phone and thought to himself. _" I hope everything I have planned will work out" _He sighed out loud. _" This could either mean a joyful relationship, hopefully, or it could both mean the end of our friendship"_

"We'll just have to wait and see how it plays out". With that said he returned to doing work so that he could leave a little early today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmm, Whatever it is Trunks has planed, will it work or will it fall to pieces before him, shattering his world, even I don't know yet. Either way, we'll just have to find out in the upcoming chapters. By the way, reviews are very appreciated, so keep 'em coming. The more feed back I get, the faster the chapters will be coming out. Free candy and cake will be given out to all who review!

Till Next Time,

_Truyasha_


	4. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing... sucks doesn't it?**

Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy with prom, finals, and things for graduation. Plus I had a slight writers block trying to figure out what is going to happen next. That is all behind me now, so I will be coming out with chapters at least twice a week until the summer where I will have more than enough time to do so. Until then, only two chaps a week. By the way, for the people that reviewed, thank you for taking time to leave me a note about the story. As for the rest ,I have a high number of hits but only a total of 8 reviews so far. If your going to read the fic, at least leave a review telling me what ya think. You guys know who you are. Like I said before: the more reviews I get, the faster I get the chapters out. Well now that I got that out of my system , ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan was flying through the air happy to have this feeling back, not having a care in the world and being free of mind. Oh how she had missed soaring through the white clouds and having a beautiful view of West City below as she flew by. She wasn't able to do this in California unless she wanted to be seen on prime time news. She laughed at the thought. '_Hehe, that would have been something to go through if anyone saw me flying in mid-air'. _Pan shook her head then sped up a little bit after coming into view of the Briefs home.

As Pan came to a complete stop in front the house, she gently touched down on the front lawn , brushing off her denim outfit consisting of a jacket and skirt. Whatever possessed Pan to wear this was beyond her, but she liked it. She just had a twick feeling that she is going to attract a few unwanted attention, but she doesn't care; Pan could just knock them out if they ever tried anything funny with her.

Finished with checking herself, she casually walked up the path to the double doors, admiring the wonderful view of trees, bushes, and various colors of flowers that decorated the front yard along the pathway. '_Same old scenery... I always loved it..'. _Stopping just in front the doors, Pan rang the doorbell only to be greeted by Bulma.

"Well hello Pan, nice to see your doing fine and back with us" giving her a hearty hug. Pan did so in return. "Yes, I'm also happy to be back home with family and friends.

"Please, come in" Bulma motioned for her to come in as she got out of the way to let her through.

"Um, Bulma" said Pan

" Yes dear?" Bulma turned to face her.

"Aren't you usually at work at this hour?"

"Well yes, but not today. I felt a little tired so I came home early. But don't worry about it, it's not like anything is going to happen in my absence. And besides, Trunks is there".

"Oh, okay, just wondering". Pan gave a small smile as she walked over to plop herself on the living room couch.

"Are you waiting for Bra Pan?"

"Yes, she told me to meet her in 30 minutes, but I came early instead''.

"Hmm, she was just sitting her not too long ago. Let me see where she is...BRAAAAA!"

All saiyans within a five mile radius could of heard her. She had the ability to impair saiyan hearing if you got Bulma very pissed, and that was something that no one wanted to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All at the same time, Trunks, Gohan , and Goten had covered their ears from Bulma's shouting, suddenly dropping what they were doing. Trunks having it worse since he was closer to the home. " She must be calling someone" they said all together. After a few minutes they all let go of their ears and returned back to what they were doing before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan covered her ultra sensitive ears with her hands, and so did Bra who was coming down the stairs.

"Owww mom, you didn't have to yell that loud, I was just upstairs in my room" said Bra has she stopped at the last step , but continuing to rub her ears to make the ringing stop.

Pan had finally let go of her ears and regained composure again. " Wow, I am surprised that Vegeta hasn't said anything yet" said Pan.

"That's because he is in the gravity room. He is ALWAYS in the gravity room, for what reason I don't know. It's not like we're being invaded or the world is going to be taken over, so what's the reason to train, HELL, we haven't had any threats for last ten years now but noooooooo he has to train for any possible fighter that might be stronger than him...''. Bulma kept on rambling on and on about Vegeta's training for Dende knows how long to no one in particular all the way down to the hall to her lab, leaving Pan and Bra staring at her retreating back then at each other in silence. Pan was the first to break it.

"Okay... that came out of no where... anyway, Bra are you ready to go?"

" Yea sure, just let me go get my purse from upstairs.'' She went up, got her purse that was lying on the bed, then trotted back downstairs eager to leave. "Ready".

" Okay let's get moving then" said Pan.

On the way out the door, Bra had noticed Pan's choice of attire, and a small smirk had crept across her face.

"My my Pan, this is so unlike you"

"Unlike me what?" Pan asked

"Wearing an orange V-neck top, blue denim jacket and skirt with matching orange heels with orange and white rhinestones that matches the embroidery of your skirt and jacket.'' Bra had said in one breath.

"You sure go into detail, don't you?". Pan displaying a look on her faced that clearly said " You shop way too much".

"Yes I do, but that is besides the point" said Bra as she was sifting through her purse for her capsuled car.

" Your trying to impress my brother aren't you"

" What? of course not. Why in dende's name would I want to catch his eye?". After a quick 'Ah ha' from Bra for finding the capsule, she threw it in the driveway where a big cloud appeared to reveal a shiny black BMW convertible after the smoke had cleared.

" Because... it's Trunks" said Bra then jumped into the driver seat and motioned for Pan to do the same.

" You are out of your mind Bra, why would I want to do that. The little crush I had was way back in junior high, and I had dropped that little crush when he had hanged around me less because he had a girlfriend. So I just left it alone. I never had a chance, so why thrive for his affection when you know he is not going to in return. And besides, we've been friends since forever, having a relationship would have jeopardized our friendship in the long run. I would rather have his friendship than risk losing it and have nothing at all".

Bra just looked at her and nodded in silence as she then turned to start the engine, and pull out of the driveway. Driving at a moderate speed down the street heading to the mall, Pan was enjoying the cool summer breeze and soaking up the warm rays of the sun as she leaned back and rested her head over the headrest slowly closing her eyes. Bra on the other hand was deep in thought as to what Pan had just told her. "..._I never had a chance, so why thrive for his affection when you know he is not going to in return..." _

Bra sighed to herself a little. '_What do you mean you never had a chance Pan? ..That is not true?. What made you think he wouldn't love you? If either of you would have just said something...'_

" Hello? helllllo? earth to Bra? the lights are on but nobody's home. Can you hear me?

" Huh oh what? what is it? bra snapping out of her thoughts.

" Oh nothing, just that I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes. I swear, you are the only one that I know of that can completely space out and STILL drive safely at the same time.

"Haha, very funny" said Bra who took a quick glance at Pan who was silently giggling to herself.

After about 20 minutes, Bra decided she should ask Pan a question that was lingering in her mind since the ride began.

"Pan"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why did you give up on Trunks? did something happen between the both of you? Did he do anything he shouldn't have? If he did, I'll get daddy on him!"

"Bra, Bra, calm down , none of that happened okay. It's just..." , Pan paused. She didn't know if she should tell her or not. But then again, this was back in junior high, it would have no significance now whether she told anyone or not.

" Well, it is kind of a long story..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the plot of the story is now beginning. What is Pan going to say? Was it life altering? Did it decide how Pan viewed Trunks from that day on? Was there any hope for her? Tune into the next chapter where Pan finally releases what she has been holding in her all these years. Also, half of the next chapter will be in Trunks point of view of how he saw Pan in their earlier years. Like I said, expect to get chapters at least twice a week, and remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Peace,

_Truyasha_


	5. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragonball Z...well... If you count the Trunks plush doll and the various posters, then yes I actually do own Dragonball Z (hehehehe).

A/N: You love me, you really love (sniff), I feel so special now. hahaha. Anywho, I like to thank the following people for their reviews:

**Chrissy Dolucci**: Thank you, and yes I will try to make the chapters longer for everyone to enjoy it better. True, it will be hard for me since I'm on a tight schedule, but I'll do my best for my reviewers!

**Jess**: Thanx, The next chapter will be out soon..

**Sesshy's Girl**: Thanx!

**Vikki**: Yes, I realized this when I re-read the chapters and decided to write it over, but decided to leave it alone. Too many people like it, so I just left it as is. And thank you for the review!

**Silver Shiko**: I am sorry if you got the wrong impression that you were one of those people that don't review the fic because you DO review. Anyways, yes believe it or not, Pan is in heels. I had to think about that one, whether to keep her true to her character or to act differently. Also my finals are starting the week of May 29th. wish me the best of luck! And yes I AM SO EXCITED about finishing high school (YAY!). After graduation, I will be attending CSU Channel Islands in Camarillo, CA. It is not my school of choice, but I'll learn to deal with it.

Now that the thank you's are done, please enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Last Chapter...**

"Bra, Bra, calm down , none of that happened okay. It's just..." , Pan paused. She didn't know if she should tell her or not. But then again, this was back in junior high, it would have no significance now whether she told anyone or not.

" Well, it is kind of a long story..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Pan, spill it" Bra ordered.

"Alright then, you don't have to rush... okay, you know how Trunks has good looks and a great personally to go with it right?"

" Even though I don't look at my brother that way, I guess you could say so"

"Well it's that kind of thing in a guy that attracts all girls, herds of them" Pan finally turned to face Bra who still kept her eyes on the road, but was still listening to what she was being told to her.

" That kind of charisma also made me had a thing for him at the time even though I was his best friend. I had always told my self that it would never work between us, that it would ruin our whole friendship if it ended badly. But at the same time, It would not have hurt to just go for it and see what happens." Said Pan as she saw the mall come into view, but still a couple miles away.

"So what happened next, Pan?" Bra asked

" I was going to just jump the gun and asked him how he felt about me and me about him, then I started to think it over. Why would I want to compete with all those other pretty looking girls, when I myself at the time, was a tomboy somewhat of a rebel of sorts who is always looking for a good sparring partner. Me, going against all those other girls wearing nice clothes, wearing make-up, and the latest hairstyles, while I wearing a cut-off shirt, baggy pants most of the time, fingerless gloves, and a orange bandana tied on my head practically everyday, not to mention the leather chained wallet that I always kept in my back pocket. I did not even stand a chance."

" For all I would have known, he could of only seen me as his best friend and somewhat of a little sister." Pan stopped to look out her side of the window as Bra came to a stop at a red light.

"So you didn't do anything then?" asked Bra

" No, I was still going to ask him when these few girls had stopped me, actually blocking me from talking to Trunks. To me, they were probably jealous that he was my friend and that I spend a lot of time with him whenever we get the chance . I guess you could say that some of the girls in school were his little groupies that he didn't know about"

-------------Flashback-------------------

"Okay Pan, this is it, today's the day where you tell Trunks your feelings for him, pull yourself together already"

Pan wasn't looking where she was going since she was distracted with thinking to herself and ran into someone, or in this case, a few people.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pan Son, Trunks' little helper"

" I am not his "helper" the way you put it, I'm his friend. Do you mind moving out of my way so I can go through" Pan asked getting a little annoyed with the four.

" Not today, you wouldn't be headed on your way to tell your heart out to Trunks now would you? because he can do better."

The brunette one said.

"How did you find that out Miranda?" Now Pan's faced shown shock as her anger was steadily dwindling.

" Oh please, I can see it in your face. You can't hide anything from me, I know when someone likes him, and trust me your not the first to do so" Miranda said with an evil smirk slowly appearing on her face.

Many people knew Miranda as the rich, snobby girl in school who gets whatever, and whoever she wants. She had long brunette hair that just went mid-back, hazel eyes, a slim petite figure that sort of shown that she might have been attending the gym occasionally, and was completely beautiful by all the boys standards. In all words, she was unstoppable and anyone who competed with her for ANYTHING would surely lose.

" And so what if I do, it's not like you can stop me from telling him" Pan generating anger again, coming out from her shocked state just a few seconds ago.

" No, I really can't do anything to you, there's no need for me to do so. Just look at all the competition that you have to go up against. There are many, many girls vying for his attention that actually have a chance. And then there's you, the most tomboyish girl in the whole school if I ever saw one. I mean, why would he want to waste his time with YOU when he can have something nicer, like let's say me for instance?"

Pan had enough of her remarks about herself, and just blew up at her.

" Who the hell do you think you are saying crap about me, when you barely even know me! I have a right mind to hurt you if you push me too far over the edge, and why would Trunks even consider you becoming his girlfriend. It sickens me to even think that" Said Pan getting closer and closer to her, trying to hold back her anger and bring down her power level before either Bra, Uub, Goten, or Trunks sensed her.

" Hmm, maybe because I'm good looking and you are not, I have money and you don't, and because I have already won"

" What are you talking about Miranda?" Pan asked a little confused to what she had just said. To answer her question, Trunks came out of a classroom to come up behind Miranda, and snake his arms around her waist.

At that very moment, Pan was at a lost for words. Nothing could have described what she had felt at that very moment. Her heart torn in two as the love of her life was hugging the enemy, and smiling at that. All along, what Miranda had said was true: she didn't stand a chance to even begin with. He really does go for only the good-looking girls in school.

Pan, still frozen where she stood from the event she just saw, did not respond to Trunks when he spoke to her.

" Hey Pan, haven't seen you in a couple of days, where have you've been lately?"

Regaining herself again from shock, Pan had to try and say something to him even if she just felt like running away at the moment. "Ah, hehe...um ...I have just been busy with a lot of projects and tests lately. You know my dad, I can't bear to fail a test or else he'll lose it for sure."

"Yea, I see what you mean" Said Trunks who was still holding Miranda as if she would slip away from him if he ever let go of her. "Hey listen Pan, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Miranda"

"Oh there is no need for introductions Trunks, we've already met." Miranda giving of a wicked evil smile just enough for only Pan to see, and a stare that said 'if you try anything, I'll ruin you'.

"Oh..okay, so what were you guys talking about?" asked Trunks. "Nothing really, just a little girl talk, Don't you agree Pan?"

" Um yea, hey Trunks, I've got to go. I'll see you later" Pan turned around, but turned back to face them when Trunks said Bye to her. Turning back and heading to her destination which was home, tears were shed appearing on her face, and slightly moistening her shirt. She was very heart broken that Trunks would pick that, that thing. Pan had realized that it was all true of what Miranda had said earlier, he goes for those types, and would always be overlooking Pan, always thinking of her as a sister. Calming herself down and wiping away the tears that fell before anyone saw them, Pan, from that day on will never again try to get into Trunks's heart, and to just support him from the side lines, for she knew that she never had what it took. The battle has been won, and Miranda came out as the champion on top.

------------End Flashback-----------------

" I am so sorry Pan that it happened. Why didn't you say anything to me or Marron about this before?

"Actually I did, it was just because the both of you guys were, no wait, still are boy crazy that the both of you did not really pay attention to the problems I was going through. So I thought that you guys thought that it was insignificant, and really didn't help me out, that I would get over it in time which I did"

" Well I am still sorry that I didn't do anything to help, but I know a way to make it up to you?" Bra said cheery, a little too cheery for Pan.

Pan, afraid that she might already know that answer, just decided to ask anyway. " How exactly are you making it up to me?"

" By taking you on a free shopping spree!"

" Oh no Bra anything but that please!" Pan a little wide-eyed.

" I thought that you like to go shopping now considering your attire" Bra had pulled into the mall's parking lot and parked near the entrance, both Pan and Bra getting out and heading for the doors.

"I do, but with you hopping for things never seems to end. It's even worse when all the stores are having a sale". Stepping into the mall, Pan's words had came true. It was one of those days where everyone had a big sale going on. Bra squealed with joy as she ran to the nearest shoe store, grabbing Pan and dragging her along with her.

" _Why, why ME Dende, why did I have to open my big mouth"_ Soon enough, Bra and Pan where lost between the crowds for the next four hours, or so she hoped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks bored out of his mind just sitting there in his office playing with a pencil, was waiting until he was able to leave since his mother kept track on him every time he leaves the without her knowing. Earlier, in his spare time he had thought thoroughly of what he had planned out to get Pan, when he was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he is the President of this company, he is his own boss , so he should be able to do whatever he wants.

Getting up from his seat and heading to the window to open it, he flew out of the office leaving the vice-president in charge of anything that would happen since he'll be gone for the day. Soaring through the clouds, thoughts of Pan began to fill his head, forming a smile on his face. Trunks was thinking ahead of how things would turn out if everything goes according to plan. He couldn't wait for the time to come.

Flying in the direction of his home of three years in the middle of the city, Trunks had started to think about all the times that he could of told her that he loved her since they were in school together, that every time just the thought of her made his heart flutter and fill with happy emotions of Pan that he only could think of. But then he went back on all the times were he just could not bring himself to tell her, chickening out at the last moment before he said anything to Pan. Trunks have always hated thinking about that even though he was the one that kept on doing it.

---------------------------Flashback------------------------------

It was the last day of junior high, having completed final exams, homework, and just everything else school related in general.

Everyone was relieved to go on summer break before they started high school in a couple months, including all the demi-saiyans. Before school had ended, Bra had asked Pan to meet her at her house since she had a few things to take care of with her mom, so Pan was flying back to the C.C. compound with Trunks, both flying in silence.

Silence becoming too thick for Trunks, he started to speak. " Um, Pan, I know that we have not been spending enough time hanging out like we used to, but I have a reason for that".

" Let me guess, spending time with your 'girlfriend' Miranda?" Pan not all to happy about Trunks going with her, but what could she do about it? nothing, that is what, and besides, she had dropped the whole infatuation thing several days ago.

" Well yes, but I have a reason for it that I have been wanting to tell you for awhile now".

" Go on" Pan encouraged. " I'm listening".

"Okay you see it is because..." Trunks had stopped mid-sentence thinking whether he should come out and say it, that he loved her since that little feeling he had for her a year before had grown into something even bigger now. But at the same time, he was debating with himself about the things that could happen if he told her: would she accept him or reject him, does she have the same feelings for him as he does for her? will she only see him as an older brother?. Many of these thoughts were passing through his mind taking him to the point where he was not going to tell her in fear of getting his heart broken.

Pan on the other hand, was waiting on what he was going to tell her. In her head, she began to think that he might say something to her about his feelings towards her, that going out with Miranda was a huge mistake and that he was meant to be with her from the beginning. She began thinking that it might finally come true, even when deep down in her heart she had pledged to herself that she would not try to pry herself into his heart again after what had happened earlier. Now all she could do at the moment was wait for what he had to say.

Trunks began again, fighting with himself that he should just come out and say it since he has the chance right now, but alas, he didn't have the nerves to do it, and just dropped the whole thing.

" Nothing...never mind". Trunks at that very second could of sworn that he just saw Pan's face fault into a slight frown, but quickly went into a straight face with no trace of any emotions or feelings whatsoever. Pan had turned around and started back into the direction of C.C. without saying a word to him. Trunks just stood there in mid-air watching her retreating back fly off towards his home. At that same time, he mentally kicked himself for not saying anything to her again. Thinking of nothing else to do since he blew his chance of trying to tell her again, Trunks started to fly again catching up a few feet from her, giving her some space, and mad at himself.

------------------------End Flashback--------------------

Trunks had regretted all of those stupid times he could not say anything, but was going to make it up to her 100. Coming into view of his large home, he landed on the back lawn, making sure that no one saw him then went in through the back door. Trunks's house was huge compared to the other homes on the block since he had it built according to what he wanted it to look like. But at times being in a large home all by yourself was not what it is all cracked up to be. Sure, he had peace and quiet, and not to mention privacy, but it sometimes took a toll on him on the fact of being alone. At times he would always imagine having that one special woman as a wife sharing this home with her so he wouldn't be alone, but for that to happen, he would have to open his mouth and say something.

Looking at the clock on his kitchen wall, it read only 3:30, meaning he had only four more hours to kill before he went over to his parents house and announce his plan to everyone. Walking up the stairs to his room, Trunks began looking at the pictures on the wall showing the days where all the Z children were having fun; pictures that were taken by either Videl, Bulma, or Chi-Chi of all the fun times they had when they were smaller. He stopped at one particular picture of him and Pan on his shoulders posing for the picture to be taken. That was when they were in 7th grade, when he started to have growing feelings for Pan. Cracking a smile, he proceeded up the stairs to get ready for tonight, but instead laying on his back on his king size bed as he was staring at the ceiling, and slowly drifting off because of not having a proper night's sleep due to work the last few nights.

Trunks finally fell completely asleep where his dreams were filled with nothing but thoughts of Pan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty, another successful chapter posted. I tried the best I could to make this chapter longer than the others since the rest was short. The ending was not really a cliff hanger, but the whole thing was to kind of give you the idea of what both of them went through. Next chapter, the fun will begin and secret plans told. What does trunks have planned for them to do? Nobody knows but him, but I guarantee you guys that you will like it. As always: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Till next time...

_**Truyasha**_


	6. Caribbean

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing...sigh

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! that it has taken me a long time to update this fic. The week of graduation was very hectic ( no fun at all unless you count gradnite), my computer would not let me post the next chapters, I had started two jobs that take up my time from Monday thru Saturday, then was doing something weird where I could not post anything. It's like everything is trying to stop me from posting, but I shall prevail and give my readers what they want, and that is the next chapter of the story. So, because my schedule is kind of booked, I am only able to post 2 chapters at a time on Sundays for now until I think of a better way to do so.

So without further ado, here is the next chapter to "Love Is All It Takes"...Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Bra ...never EVER take me to go shopping with you ever again!" Pan said rubbing her sore aching feet and glaring at her best friend.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, and besides, you did end up finding some clothing that you did like".

"Yea, yea whatever...um, isn't it time for us to head back over to your house?" Pan asked

Upon realizing this, Bra looked at her watch and slightly gasped as she saw what time it was.

"Oh my gosh, we over shopped Pan, we only have an hour before everyone arrives. Come on!" Bra had grabbed onto Pan's closes arm and ran with her ,again, completely dragging her (with some protests) through the food court and the rest of the mall to her car.

"Bra would you calm down, it is not that serious!"

"It is to me when it comes to gathering". Pan could do nothing but sigh, Bra was just like her mother in every shape and form possible. She also could not say anything else as Bra started the engine and speed off in the direction of her house going just pass the speed limit.

-------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later across town, Trunks woke up with a start sitting there on his bed wondering what had made him jump up like that. Turning around to look at his clock on the night table, it read 7: 34 p.m.

"Damn, I overslept. Oh well, better get ready with the time I have left then." Trunks hopped out of bed and in his bathroom to take a quick shower, then went to his walk in closet to see what he can find to wear since he had forgotten to do his laundry. he cam out wearing a slightly loose black T-shirt, blue jeans, and recently bought Nike's. Spraying on a little cologne and checking his hair, his phone on the other side of the bed just rang showing it as Goten on the caller I.D. Trunks went to pick up the phone.

"Yo"

"Hey Trunks, did Bra tell you that we are having a movie night since you have been working like overtime this past week?" asked Goten.

"Yea, she reminded me earlier. I just got up about 20minutes ago. I'll be there in a little bit"

"Alright, gotcha. See ya". Both Trunks and Goten hung up at the same time allowing Trunks to continue getting ready.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he was ready to go. He didn't know why he was so concerned about his appearance for tonight, or was it because that he is finally able to talk to Pan after a few years, just arriving a few days ago.

Grabbing one set of keys out of the 4 he had hanged on a hook, and taking the matching capsule underneath it, Trunks went downstairs and out the front door making sure it was locked. Standing in the driveway, Trunks pressed the button on the capsule and threw it revealing a black Porsche after the smoke had cleared. Backing out, he had stopped to check if he had his little "plan" in a white envelope that he was taking with him. Searching and had found it, he took off to his parents home.

----------------------- At C.C.--------------------------------

Bra, walking around with a clipboard in her hand , checked off the necessary things that they needed for tonight.

"Snacks...check, soda...check, movies...1,2,3...check, area nice and clean...check. Cool we're all set to go, Pan are you ready yet?" Bra yelled up the stairs to her.

" I'll be down, just give me a second" Pan yelled back.

Out of nowhere Vegeta yelled out, " Brats will you stop that confounded yelling in this house!"

"Sorry Vegeta" "sorry daddy" they both said in unison.

"_Hmm, Vegeta is in a badder mood than usual, wonder what pissed him off today?" _Pan thought.

Sitting at Bra's vanity table brushing her hair, Pan looked at herself in the mirror at what she had become. Instead of her short shoulder length hair, she had let it grow at developing into long silky raven hair that frames her face perfectly. Her skin not as pale anymore, but a soft cream color that also brings out her facial features now with natural looking make-up applied just barely to bring it out even more. Instead of the small and slightly thin body from before, she has now blossomed into a very curvy woman with toned muscles due to training whenever she got the chance while in America.

" _How I have changed so much over these years, and I wasn't even noticing it. I have completely transformed from how I used to look...". _Pan stopped brushing her hair then set the brush down to go and join Bra downstairs.

"Think you took long enough, eh Pan?" Bra asked

"Well naturally I have to beautify my appearance don't I?" replied Pan in a sophisticated voice.

"Ah yes, but for whom if there's any?" Bra copied right back

" Don't even go there Bra" Pan said with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"What? I didn't 'imply' anything" holding back a small smile.

"Yea ...sure" Pan staring at her a little.

Just then the doorbell rang.

" Oh, there here!" Bra went to reach for the knob to let them in. Opening the door, she was greeted by Marron, Uub, and Goten .

" Hey Bra, hey Pan" Marron greeted as she went to hug each of them.

" Hey Marron" Pan also greeted.

"Uh excuse me? forgot about us? Mentioned Uub from behind.

"Oh so sorry, forgot you guys were there" said Pan

"Gee thanks" replied Goten

" Don't mention it" she said

"Haha very funny Pan" Uub stated

" Hey what can I say, you people just 'love' me" said Pan as she started to laugh.

" You know, I hate to ruin your guys fun, but do you think that we can go to the living room" Bra chimed in.

Soon everyone was situated in the living area in front of the wide-flat screen t.v. Bra and Pan went into the kitchen to get the food, snacks, and sodas. Bringing the stuff out and laying it out on the coffee table, they were ready to go.

"Okay everyone all comfy and ready to go?" asked Bra

"Ready" everyone replied.

Bra was about to pick and put a movie in, but Pan stopped her.

"Wait a minute, aren't we forgetting someone?" asked Pan

"Yea we are missing someone. I wonder who it could be?" Said a voice coming from behind the couch. They all turned around to see Trunks leaning against the wall showing an expression of deep thought on who could be missing.

" Okay you've made your point. When did you come in anyway?" asked Pan

"Just a few minutes ago. Shows how much you guys pay attention to approaching ki signatures, I could of been a villain coming here to destroy earth" stated Trunks as a matter of fact.

At the same time, everyone just threw a pillow at him, then turned back to face Bra again.

"Anywho" Bra started " Back to what we were doing, these are the movie choices for tonight. We have..." Bra trailed off shifting through the bag to pull out the first movie.

"Elizabethtown"

All the boys 'booed'

"Okay.. next we have 2fast 2furious". This time Marron and Bra 'booed' the movie.

"Hey what's wrong with the movie I picked?" asked Pan looking directly at Bra and Marron.

"It has to much action" said Bra

"And not enough romance or anything" replied Marron

"You guys suck, you know that" said Pan while her arms were crossed and her bottom lip stuck out a little.

"_Haha, pan hasn't changed one bit" _ Thought Trunks as he looked at her from behind the sofa all the while forming a very small smirk.

Next, Bra pulled out "Glitter". Everyone didn't even have to think twice about booing it, except for Bra since she had picked out that particular movie.

"Okay what do you guys suggest we see then? anything from the selection we have?" Bra pointed to the two huge shelves full of movies.

"I have a better idea" Trunks said before heading out to his car, and coming back with a dvd in his hand. "How about we watch "Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" instead" flashing the movie to everyone.

" Where did you get that!" asked Marron

"You know, being president has it's perks"

"The movie isn't even out yet for like another two weeks here in Japan" said Goten

"Yea, so where'd you get it" followed Pan

"Like I said, being president has it's perks. I get stuff like gifts and movies all the time that are not even out yet from other companies for doing business with them"

"Well what are we waiting for, put it in Bra?" Pan said excitedly since it had her favorite actor Orlando Bloom in it (A/N: mine too; very very cute!). Bra took the movie from Trunks and put it to play. Since the main couch was occupied by Bra, Marron and Goten, and Uub had the recliner, that just left a spot for Trunks to sit next to Pan in the love seat.

Ever since the movie had started, Trunks was taking quick side glances at Pan every so often. He was fighting the urge to get a little more comfortable with her. Only dende knows he wanted to do that, but it would of caused some confusion for her and ruined what he had in mind, so he decided against it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Half way into the movie when most of the food was gone, Pan got up from her spot.

"Anyone want some Ice Cream?" she asked

"It depends, what flavor?" Goten asked

"Chocolate"

"Then I'll have some"

"Me too" said Bra

"Us too" said Marron motioning for her and Uub

"Since I can't carry it all by myself and to avoid making two trips, trunks you want to come and help me with them?"

Pan asked

"Sure" Both had left to go into the kitchen leaving the rest in the room.

"Hey Bra, has Trunks said anything to Pan yet" Marron asked since she too knew about what was going on, in fact, all of them knew.

"Nope, nothing"

"don't you think he is taking an awful long time to just spit it out?"

" Hey it is his choice if he wants to prolong it. I have nothing to say about it" replied Bra "And with Pan, even though she may not admit it, she has kept some sort of feelings for him for the last five years. She could not let it go that easily."

-----------------------In The Kitchen--------------------------------

"Alright this should just about do it" Pan finished scooping the last of the ice cream in the serving cups. Trunks in the

meantime was getting the spoons and napkins.

"So Pan, have you meet anybody in California?" He wanted to start a conversation

" there was this one guy named Arnaz that was cool"

Trunks acted like he didn't care, but deep down it was affecting him to a point. Now he was wondering if they are still are in contact with each other. He hoped they weren't.

"Care to let me know a little more about him?"

"Why?"

"Because, just curious that's all"

"_Why is he interested all of a sudden? he didn't care to ask before..." _she thought but disregarded it right away.

"Hmm...where should I begin...okay, I first meet him about three days after I flew in, he introduced himself, we started talking, went out for about 3 years, then broke it off" she finished as she put what was left of the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Do you mind going into a little more detail for me Pan?" Trunks asked leaning against the counter waiting for her to say something.

" No, not really"

"Why not?"

"Because...the ice cream is beginning to melt. Handing some of the cups to Trunks, she herself took the rest and headed out the door giving out the frozen treat and continuing the movie.

-------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great movie, it is better then the first one" Pan was the first to speak during the ending credits.

"Especially with all the parts with Orlando in it" expressed Marron

"Which was practically half the movie" added Pan

"My point exactly" answered a grinning Marron

Pan just shook her head at her overly hyper friend as she head to take the dvd out.

"You know, it would be nice to vacation in the Caribbean's for a little while" said Pan all the wild thinking of all the thinks she could do if it were to happen. "I have always wanted to go".

"Funny you should ask" Trunks piped up " I so happen to have these six tickets here that are a round -way seven day trip to the Caribbean's for next week, and wouldn't you know it, the plane leaves in two days. I wonder what we could do with them?" Trunks showing them the tickets that he had pulled out of his back pocket.

"Trunks are you serious, we're actually going!" Pan asked looking at him

"Why not, I have given myself a week off in advance so that we can all go, unless ..." He stopped to look at everybody " For some reason that you guys don't feel like going, then I can just turn these back and..." Bra had interrupted him.

" Of course not, I have nothing else to do and besides, think of all the things to shop for" said Bra and that Marron also agreed

" Yea I'm free too, I have nothing else to do either" said Uub

"I wonder what kind food they have there?..." Goten wondered

As the others were very engrossed as to what to do over there, Pan was so excited that she couldn't wait to leave and started planning on what to bring for the trip.

Trunks looked on at his friends and then at Pan. _" I guess everyone approves for the trip; so far so good. Can't wait for my ideas to go into effect. This time I will not hesitate to tell you how I feel, Pan, and nothing is going to hold me back again from doing so" ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now that Trunks has revealed about what he was hiding, how is he going to go about it? Will it turn out the way he wants it or will another 'being' stop him. Who knows. Again sorry about the late update, this story will get done. Until then review, review, review and tell me what you guys think.

Till next time...

_**Truyasha**_


	7. Why Now?

Hello fellow readers, I'm baaaaaack . The way I have left this story to wither away in the many pages of unfinished fics is unforgivable. So now I am going to be breathing life into it again, and finish it.

Also, to Inuyasha Killa who left me this particular review:

_**Dude, why do people thank dat trunks and pan are a good coup?! dat's gross! he's like 10+ years older den her! man, whut's wrong wit you people?!**_

I would like to say that I did not appreciate what you said to me, nonetheless targeting me out of nowhere even. I have a reason to like this couple because they are cute for each other. Yes they have an age difference, but if you read many other stories, including this one, you would find that the ages are set to where it is appropriate for them to be with each other. Instead of ranting to various writers of what you don't like about this couple, do us all a favor: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

And to add to it, just leave this category. What were you doing here in the first place if you didn't like the couple to begin with.

To everyone else, I am sorry but I had to say something. I can't just have a person just come in here and bash this story as well as others. If I keep getting comments like this, I would have no choice but to only allow signed reviews.

Now with the change of mood around here, let the story begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day finally came when it was time for them to leave for their "unexpected" vacation. Pan was a little more excited then the rest since this was her first real vacation in a long time, and in another country nonetheless. Pan was upstairs going over her stuff for the third time to make sure she is bringing along the things needed for the trip. Just then, Pan felt Bra's ki in the front of the driveway. She knew it was time to leave unless she wanted Bra to come up here and tell her to hurry up. Finishing up, Pan capsuled her belongings and went to look in her vanity mirror one last time. She didn't know why she was checking herself….its not like she was doing it for Trunks or anything…at least that is what she kept telling herself.

"Naw who am I kidding, I had moved on long ago… why try again now".

"Pan honey, Bra is here" shouted Videl from downstairs

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a second" Pan grabbed her purse off the bed and went downstairs.

"Geez, took you long enough. What were you doing packing your whole room?"

"Hahaha…..no, I didn't even take that long AND you just arrived a few minutes ago. What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just want to leave already and get the beeaauuutttifffuuulll tan I always wanted" Bra's eyes were twinkling as she imagined herself with an even tan surrounded by a group of guys. Pan, on the other hand, just sweat dropped and stared at her imaginative friend.

"Yeaaa we should be going now or we'll be late. Plus we have to go pick up Marron" stated Pan.

"I guess so. Bye Mrs. Son"

"See you guys when you get back. Take care Pan, bring me back a souvenir okay" Vidal said as she gave her daughter a hearty hug.

"Sure thing mom" and they were soon out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What is taking them so long, they only need at least a luggage or two…" Goten trailed off as he seated himself sloppily in the nearest recliner. Uub and Goten had arrived at Trunks's house where all of them was supposed to meet at on time, but the girls have yet to arrive.

Trunks then came from the kitchen with a couple huge bags of chips in hand tossing one to each of them.

"Just chill they will be here in a sec. Besides, wouldn't you want them to come prepared with all their "girly accessories" Trunks expressed using his fingers as quotation marks " Instead of looking like the living dead without their make-up and such"

"Umm……Trunks"

" There was this time where I have seen Bra one morning as if she never had any sleep at all"

"Trunks…" Uub tried again but with no luck getting through to him

"Come to find out, Bra had a good night sleep like she always does…….she just didn't have her make-up on yet"

Before he could say anything else, Bra had sent him across the room and into the wall landing with a hard thud to the ground.

"Umm Bra?" Pan started "Don't you think that you over did it a little?"

"No he deserved it." Bra stated crossing her arms.

In the meantime, Trunks was getting up from the floor glaring daggers at Bra. Bra doing the same.

With all the thick tension coming from the two, Goten was the first to speak up.

" Oookay…isn't it time we left before we all miss our flight?"

They all agreed that it was time to leave, so everyone gathered their things and headed out the door. Just then a thought had hit Pan. Why hasn't she asked them about it earlier.

"Hey guys" All had turned towards her wanting to know at the sudden outburst.

"How come we're taking a plane instead of just flying over there? It will be much faster and arrive there in have the time"

"Because…" Trunks started " It is supposed to be a vacation. That means relaxing for a bit and to kick it off, we are not wasting energy to fly half way around the world when we can take a plane"

Pan gave an 'ooh' sound and thought that it did make sense. Then Trunks spoke again.

"Plus…I already purchased the tickets in advance for this" With that said, they all headed towards Trunk's black Cadillac Escalade imported from the U.S.

"I got shotgun!" Goten shouted grabbing for the door handle until Marron stopped him from doing so and shooed his hand away

"What's the big idea?" Goten protested with a look of confusion at Marron

"How come you get front seat? You didn't even ask if anyone else wanted to sit in the front"

"Well too bad I'm sitting there" Sticking out his tongue to further prove his point. Goten then opened the car door and was about to sit down until he was yanked out the seat by Marron. " Think again" said Marron as she stared at him.

"F-fine then, I won't sit there" Goten then proceeded to sit in the back seat with Uub keeping his distance away from Marron for awhile.

"Pan why don't you sit up here" Marron offered while motioning for her.

" Umm sure…why not" As Pan was getting in, Marron had gave Bra wink, and she nodded in return. Goten and Uub looked suspiciously at the two

Goten leaned over and whispered to Uub just loud enough for him to hear "What could those two be planning?"

" I have no idea but I'm staying out of it. There is one thing I do know though"

" And that is?"

" There's going to be problems" Goten had nodded in agreement at his friend's words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the airport was a silent one, well for Trunks and Pan that is. Bra and Marron were caught up in their own conversation about the latest fashions while Uub and Goten were going over some moves that they could try in their next sparring session. Up in the front however, not a word was said as Pan casually looked out the window to see familiar buildings and scenery that she hasn't seen in awhile while Trunks was paying attention to the road. Taking occasional glances out the corner of his eye at Pan while driving, Trunks had taken notice of how wonderful she looked, as if she had taken the time to get ready just for him. But he knew for a fact that it was not true. Deep down he knew that she never had feeling for him….or so he thought. But now things would be different between them.

Arriving at the airport, Trunks had capsuled his vehicle and the gang had went to check in. Boarding their flight, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Marron were surprised to know that they were traveling first class, and that the whole area was closed off just for them. The section was decorated to the CEO's liking, and attendants ready to serve them.

"Wow you've really out did yourself this time Trunks" said Pan as she was settling in a comfy patted chair.

"Yea you really did" replied Marron as she followed suit.

"_Will all passengers please be seated as the plane is about to leave port. Thank you."_

Hearing the captain over the intercom, they all took their seats and sat back as the plane took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up at the moment, Trunks had looked around to see that his friends and sister were all asleep. The flight was a long one, so most of the passengers were either fast asleep or bored out of their mines. Looking over to his best friend, Goten was stretched out on the seat, his left leg over the left arm of the chair, his head over the right. Turning his gaze over to Marron who happened to be sleeping in Uub's arms at the moment. He would have to ask questions on that later. He then turned his gaze upon Pan in the chair right next to him sleeping peacefully as if nothing else was around her.

Feeling sleep taking over him again, he stretched out and fell went back to sleep, but with a small smile gracing his lips.

Unknown to him, Bra was also awake watching the scene but had her ki low enough to where Trunks wouldn't notice. Seeing as Trunks had feel back asleep, she went back to sleep as well wishing him luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane finally came to a stop after a long 18 hour flight pulling up to the port. Gathering their things, they headed of the plane and into a limo that was waiting for them. Awhile later they pulled up to a grand looking hotel that was on the beach.

Stepping out, Bra, Pan, and Marron gazed in awe as the scenery was very breath taking. The area was heavily decorated with many of the islands flowers and such, but not to the extent where it was overbearing and still had the islands culture to it. The boys were just getting out and walked over to where the girls were standing and also saw the view before them.

As his friends were fascinated with the place, he excused himself and telling them he will be right back as he was going to check them all into the hotel.

Walking up to the main counter, Trunks was aware that he was being stared at for he was the president of capsule corps, but disregarded them. Reaching the counter, the main receptionist (or whatever you call them) was very ecstatic to be in the same room with the president.

"Welcome to Paradise Towers Hotel Mr. Briefs, I assume your flight went well" the man just went on and on until Trunks heard the words he have been waiting there to hear. " Would you and your guests like to be escorted to your rooms now?"

" Yes please" The man then gave him the necessary papers to fill out to be taken to their hotel rooms. As Trunks was signing the papers, he heard a voice behind him, but didn't pay attention to it thinking it was one of his many fans.

"Trunks Briefs is that you?"

Stopping suddenly, he thought that voice had sounded familiar as if he had heard it somewhere before. Turning around ever so slowly, his cerulean eyes had locked with hazel ones .

"…Miranda?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, it took me awhile to figure out what to write next since it has been so long, but I got myself back in gear and ready to start cranking out those chapters.

Well Miranda is back after years of not seeing each other, and now has bumped into Trunks again. Has she changed for the better or is she still the same? Just have to find out next chapter.

As you all might have notice, the majority of this chapter was in Trunk's P.O.V. Next chapter it will be Pan's. Also, I have went back and read over my previous chapters and have noticed to errors in them. When I have the time I will go back and fix them.

And Remember: _Review! Review! Review!_

Ja ne

_**Truyasha**_


	8. Let The Match Begin!

A/N: There I go again forgetting to update…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…nothing at all...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Miranda?"

"Of course silly who else would you think it would be?"

"Umm..well..I…uh…" Trunks was at a lost for words here. He was not expecting to ever see Miranda again after their little spat before their high school graduation.

"Aww , is Trunks speechless because he is surprised to see me?" Miranda stated as she batted eyelashes at him speaking as if he was a baby.

"well…actually no, I'm not so surprised to see you out here" said Trunks

"And why not?"

"You're a model, and since models have photo shoots practically everywhere on this planet, I wouldn't be surprised if you had one here." Making it up at the last minute, he was very quick to cover up his surprised state. I guess ready the magazine on the plane was a good idea because before he never knew she became a model.

"You know me very well don't you Trunks" She said has she was stepping closer to him trying to flirt with him.

'_Is she trying to flirt with me or what?' _Trunks had thought as she was just slowly inching closer to him.

"So…might I ask why your all the way out here instead of running your luxurious company?"

" I happen to be here on vacation since I haven't had one in a very long time" replied Trunks as he was slowing but not noticeably easing away from her since she has gotten so close to where their faces were just inches away from each other.

"Oh really?!, then you wouldn't mined me accompanying you while we're both here then. For the next three days I'm here by myself until the photographers and such arrive."

" I don't think I'll be able to do that"

"And why not?" asked Miranda a little irritated

"Because he's with us" said a voice that came from behind

Miranda was not all too pleased that someone inferior then her had interrupted their 'little conversation'.

She turned around to see who it was that said that..

"And who exactly are y-" She stopped suddenly as she recognized the person that was in front of her.

"Pan"

"Miranda"

"What brings you out here, and with Trunks nonetheless?" She asked with a disgusted tone in her voice.

" On vacation, and that's all you need to know" she replied with the same disgusted tone in her voice as well. Pan's anger was starting to grow at just the sight of this woman that she hated so much. Her ki level was beginning to alert the others while it left Trunks confused as to why she was getting angry due to Miranda being here. He would have to ask questions later.

Bra started to panic since they are in a public hotel of all places, and knew for a fact that their parents wouldn't be to happy when they hear that they had completely destroyed a hotel. She quickly went up to Pan to calm her down a bit.

" Yeaaa um Pan how about we go so we can unload our belongs and start this vacation already?"

Bra trying to persuade her to tag along. Pan instantly knew what she was trying to do, and so left with Bra to go straight to the elevator as soon as she said yes. As she was leaving she didn't hesitate to give Miranda one last glare that would put Vegeta's to shame.

"_Hmm…so little miss ugly is here and so is the rest of them with him. No matter, they are not worth my trouble anyway. Once I get my lovely Trunks to fall back in love with me then I can sink my hands in to his fortune, I mean, compared to my modeling job it doesn't even compare to his family's tenfold" _Miranda was deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone calling her.

"Hey Miranda!" Trunks yelled

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts from his voice " Huh? Yes what is it Trunksy?"

Trunks had grimaced at the nickname she gave him way back then, while the others were trying to stifle their giggles.

"If you don't mind, we have to go and unpack our things ….see ya later!" He said in a hurry while ushering the others to follow him to the elevator quickly . They all got in then faced the door to see Miranda heading their way.

"Wait Trunks! I was goin-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the door had closed on her.

Trunks had then let out a sigh of relief since he had finally escaped her. Regaining his composure, he turned to see that everyone was staring at him , just waiting for him to fess-up.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me for?"

"Alright spill it Trunks" Marron was the first to speak up

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is she here and trying to flirt with you nonetheless?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know she was going to be here" said Trunks as he tried to tell them the truth

"Okay then" Goten started "Then explain why Pan's ki was starting to rise?"

"Again, I have no idea. You might want to ask here that when we get there"

"Might as well since Trunks here has no answers to what's going on" said Uub

"Why thank you Uub that is a good ide- HEY! I said I don't know anything!" He said turning to Uub

"Suuuuuuure you do" and Uub just left it at that.

Trunks Turned around and grumbled a 'whatever' and got out of the elevator that took them to the 20th floor.

Walking down the hall, they saw that a bell hop was awaiting their arrival so he could drop off their things inside. Unlocking the door, Trunks had then realized that Bra and Pan were nowhere to be seen. The others have yet to notice that they were missing. Trunks had then decided to go look for them, excusing himself from the group.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. Don't wait up for me for whatever you guys plan on doing"

Walking out the door and down the hall, he started to think about the events that just happened not to long ago.

'_Why was Pan acting so strangely round Miranda…was there…was there something that happened that I didn't know about? Impossible, Pan used to tell me everything that happens when we were younger….she would have told me if something was bothering her….would she? I wonder if I may have caused something to happen? Well I won't find out until I talk to her._

Stopping momentarily to scout out their ki's, after a moment he had pinpointed them.

"Found You"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's another (yet late) chapter for you guys, and it is incredibly short…my apologies. The next one will be longer and up by the end of this week.

Hmm...well this chapter isn't so much in Pan's P.O.V...at all actually. Will probably do it in the next chappie.

Review as always.

**_Truyasha_**


	9. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

A/N: This time around, we get to read on pan's perspective of the current situation in this chapter...Enjoy!

And I would like to thank a couple of reviewers from last chapter for their nice comments:

**LunaBela**

**Avril89**

Thanks guys, it means a lot!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!……nothing I say!

Recap:

Stopping momentarily to scout out their ki's, after a moment he had pinpointed them.

"Found You"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 9**

After Pan and Bra left the rest of the gang in the lobby, instead of going to their rooms they went to the café the was located on the rooftop of the building. They wouldn't have known about if it wasn't for a passerby talking about it.

Pan was leaning over the rail just looking out into the vast ocean gazing at the now setting sun. On the outside she seemed serene as if nothing was wrong, but on the inside was a raging battle. Had she of known of Miranda being here, she would of never agreed to go even if it meant giving up this trip.

' _AAHHH! WHY IS THAT DEVIL OF A WOMAN HERE??!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH IS ACTUALLY HERE!!! OF ALL THE PLACES TO BE, IT HAS TO BE HERE WITH ME!!!! _Pan was raging with so much anger that she had to be cautious as to not alert the others again with her temper.

' _Who am I kidding, I don't even care for Trunks that way anymore for me to get upset over. Even if I was still hung up on him, no doubt that Miranda would ruin it again just to see me squirm and suffer. But things are different know…not like before….at least this time I won't hesitate to give her a few smacks hehehe'_

Her mind now calm, Pan returned to gazing at the sunset taking in all its beauty and thinking of all the things she can do while enjoying her stay here.

"There you are Pan I was looking for you" said bra coming up to here from behind.

" Oh sorry, I was just taking a look and to think"

"Well here you go" Bra handed her a drink with a little umbrella to the side of the glass. " Strawberry-kiwi smoothie for you, and pina-colada for me."

"Thanks Bra" Both had knocked their glasses together to signify the start of their getaway. Finishing her sip of the beverage first, Bra looked at Pan before speaking.

"Soo…can I ask you something Pan?"

"If it is on the subject of why Miranda is here or anything on her in general, forget it. I had just forgotten about her and don't really feel like talking about it."

"Well too bad I'm asking anyway" stated Bra not really listening at all to what Pan just said.

"Fine, I knew you wouldn't listen to me anyway" Pan said turning to face her nosy but also caring friend.

" So what was the reason that you were about to go all postal on her in the lobby?" asked Bra

"Isn't it obvious Bra, I never liked here then nor do I now. I haven't seen her since our time in school, and seeing her now out of nowhere also brought back memories that I had forgotten about to move on in life.

"Hmm I see…."

"But you know, I'm just gonna let it go. If she plans to pull anything on me just for the hell of it during our stay here, then I'll be more than happy to return the favor double if she knows what's good for her" Pan smiled at her own statement as so Bra.

"That's my Pan! Nice to see your old self emerging now, I was actually starting to get worried for ya" said Bra then taking another sip of her drink.

"HA! Nothing will ever change 'THE' Pan Son!" Pan said while giving a triumphant smile, hands on her hips, and left foot placed on the side rail as if it were a step making her look like she just conquered this here land.

Sensing Trunks's presence approaching, both had turned to the elevator to see him step out.

Spotting the two as he stepped out, he casually walked over to them while briefly looking around at the people who were mingling with others.

"There you guys are" Spoke Trunks as he was a few feet away from them.

"How'd you know we were up here?" Bra asked

"Ki…..duh" He said very bluntly to her with a bored expression.

"Well excuse me for not remembering okay"

"Whatever…." Trunks then turned to look at Pan. " Can I talk to you for a minute Pan?"

"Uhh sure, what is it?"

Before Trunks said anything he stopped himself to turn to Bra trying to give a hint that he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Do you mind?"

"Fine I'm leaving already…sheesh…" Bra began making her way to the elevator but turned around to say something.

"Pan when your done with your little chit-chat with my brother, come down and get ready so you, me, and Marron can go out tonight."

"Sure thing" with that, Bra left the two.

When Bra stepped through the doors to leave, Trunks focused his attention back to Pan.

"Pan, can I ask why you were about to blow up earlier at the sight of Miranda?"

"No reason"

" What do you mean no reason? You looked at her as if you were about to turn super saiyan and annihilate her!"

"Yea…so?" said Pan turning to face Trunks

"SO I want a reason why you acted the way you did."

" I really don't feel like explaining anything right now. All I'm going to say is that Miranda and I were never on good terms with each other."

"So your not going to tell me what happened between you two?"

"Not right now. When I'm ready to explain as to why I don't like her, I will tell you when the time comes"

Pan then shifted her body to lay against the rail.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Take all the time you need Pan, I don't mind" On the inside though, Trunks was frowning at not getting a straight answer from her just yet. '_Damn…..oh well, I guess I'll just try again some other time'_

Tearing his gaze away from pan, he turned to look out to what she was gazing at. What he had saw kind of relaxed him a bit. Seeing a nice sunset over the beach was better than looking at the gray walls of his office any day. At work, he never got out much to do or see anything because he was always so busy. The only time Trunks got to see outside was either through his huge office windows or when he needed to go out and get lunch which was only 40 minutes thanks to Bulma limiting his freedom as to not let him escape his duties he had to finish.

Unknown to both yet, coming off the elevator and through the doors was none other than Miranda. Having spotted the two near the edge of the building, she made her way towards Trunks and disregarding Pan as if she wasn't even there.

As Pan was watching the scenery, Trunks was sliding closer to her carefully as to not alert her. Pan didn't show it, but she had seen out of the corner of her eye he was leaning towards her way. She didn't mind really, she even thought for the slightest moment that Trunks was actually taking a liking to her now. But was all too quickly pushed out of her thoughts. He was about to get a little closer to say something when Miranda had popped up between them , pushing Pan a bit to get her away from 'HER' Trunks.

"Why Trunksy I didn't know you were going to be up here. Getting a quick drink I presume?" said Miranda in her sickenly sweet voice all the while still pushing Pan back some more.

" I was just up here to get Pan, that's all"

"Pan? Oh where is she then? I don't see her around"

"I'm right behind you. Can you kindly get from in front of me" asked Pan '_before I blast you..'_

" I am so sorry. I guess I didn't see you there" she turned around to see the killing intent in Pan's eyes. But still stood her ground.

"Sure you did…"

Trunks then spoke up to get the girls attention away from each other.

"So Miranda, what brings you up here?"

"Well after you guys had left, I just went to my room to settle in then come up here to feel the nice ocean breeze and to see the view, you know, taking a little break." said Miranda '_who am I kidding, I had followed you up here when I had heard some people saying they saw you pass by._

'_Liar' Pan thought_

"So you like the view huh Miranda?" asked Pan taking another sip of her drink.

" Why yes it is very lovely, even though I have seen better during my travels" Pan knew she was just throwing all this in her face so she went to put her drink down for a moment, and to see if anyone was looking their way.

"How would you like to get a better view of the place?"

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked suspiciously eyeing her

"Come step up on the rail with me and I'll show you"

Trunks had thought that something was about to happen, but he knew Pan wouldn't pull anything in a place full of people like this. So he just kept on watching them.

Miranda took a step up on the rail with Pan and looking everywhere that Pan had pointed out.

"And down there is the most beautiful of gardens" Pan said pointing towards the ground below.

"I don't see anything there"

"Really? Well let me help you see it then"

As Miranda was still leaning over to find where the garden was, Pan had 'accidentally' pushed her a little over the rail to make her lose her balance and grip on to the railing at the last minute, making half her body hang over the rail leaning towards the side of the building.

Trunks acted last minute and caught her leg pulling her over back on solid ground. In doing so, he gave Pan a ' I can't believe you just did that' look. Let's just say Miranda was not all to pleased when she had both feet back on the ground.

"Still didn't see it Miranda?"

"Why….you…little…." By now, she was seething with anger that she had tried to kill her but in Pan's mind she thought of it as a little scare and a taste of what she will get in the future if she didn't back off.

"My my look at the time, Trunks shouldn't we be going? I'm sure the gang is waiting on us by now.

"Umm suuure let's go" turning to walk along-side Pan, Trunks had said over his shoulder 'a see you later'. Within moments, both were out the door heading back down to there rooms.

Miranda just stood there glaring daggers at Pan's retreating back and cursing under her breath.

'_Don_'_t think you have won this battle yet you little bitch!, just you wait for what I have in store for you later! NOBODY outdoes Miranda Yanagisawa! NOBODY!_

Fixing her clothes, she too left to go back to her room to formulate a plan to seduce Trunks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe…..I just love to make Miranda go through hell, don't you?

As Always, Review! Review! Review!

_**Truyasha**_


	10. Rapture Pt 1

Pops the hand streamers and breaks out the champagne I have finally posted up the next chapter without any problems! does a little dance

Anyways, this was supposed to be a very long chapter but due to some problems, I will be putting it into 3 parts instead of one. That is just in case the problem I had before don't start up again ( for those who read the previous note, you know what I mean).

Also this chapter is dedicated to you **trunksfan **. Remember, each up coming chapter will be dedicated to some of my reviewers so keep a look out. :)

And now without further adu...on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10:

Stopping in front of their hotel room, Trunks took out his key that was given to each of them to open the door. Upon walking in, Pan and Trunks expected to see their friends settling in but no one was to be seen. Taking a quick glance around the huge room before going any further, both had split up to check each bedroom to see if anybody was in them. Meeting back in the living area, Trunks and Pan took a seat on the couch.

"Found anybody?" Trunks asked

"Nope…you?"

"Nothing"

"Well where could they be? Bra said for me to get ready as soon as I got back" Pan asked looking at Trunks a little worried.

"They are probably out looking around the place. They'll be back soon"

"I guess so. I think I'll go take a look at my _luxurious _room" Pan got up from her seat leaving Trunks by himself to think for a bit.

"_Something is up. I know for a fact that Bra wouldn't go anywhere without Pan…she must be planning something, but what could it be? What would you have planned for us dear sister? Heh…who knows, maybe I'm just thinking to hard"._

Thinking over the possibilities of what Bra was scheming up, he too got up to go to his room.

------------------------- With Pan------------------------

As she was getting closer to her door down the hall, she noticed how well decorated the place looked. It was fit for a king, well in this case, a company CEO.

"Trunks must have paid a fortune on this room to have it like this" She said to herself in a hushed tone.

Walking up to the only available room left besides Trunks's, she slowly opened the door to see that the room was cream colored, with white carpeting, the bed with white satin sheets that had a huge comforter. Stepping further into the room, Pan looked to her left to see she had a balcony that overlooks the beach and ocean.

Moving closer to the bed, she saw that her stuff were already placed in the room for her and a note left on the bed.

"Wonder who this is from?" said Pan

Opening the piece of paper, she noticed that it was from Bra.

"_Pan,_

_Hey sorry that we all left you guys. Goten was extremely hungry as usual, Marron wanted to see the shops and stuff, and well…….I started to get bored because you guys took too long so I left with them. Again, sorry but I'm sure that the two of you can think of something to do for the time being or catch up on old times. We won't be gone long, only for a few hours or less so don't worry._

_Your bestest-best friend,_

_Bra_

"Oh joy, thanks a lot bra. I guess I'll start unpacking then" Pan then dropped the paper back on the bed and started to empty out her luggage and hang-up her clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was just getting into his room after checking out the rest of the place when he saw a note left on his bed. Picking it up it read that it was from Bra.

"I guess I thought right" He said with a slight chuckle.

Opening it up, it read:

"_Okay Trunks listen up, I and the rest of us have left after some convincing for Uub and Goten so that you and Pan could be alone for awhile. There was a note left for her also but said something completely different. I have set a reservation for the two of you at Mainstay restaurant at 8pm, try and get her to go. This is a little push to help you out so you can't say I never did anything for you. Good Luck!_

_Bra"_

" I knew she was up to something, but thanks nonetheless. I owe her one." Placing the note in his jacket pocket, he walked out of his room to head down the hall to Pan's. He stopped in front of her door and gave a few knocks.

"Come in" said Pan

Poking his head in first to see if she was decent, he saw that she was just lying on the bed just reading a book.

"Wow Pan! That's a great way to kick off the vacation!" Trunks stated all excited then looked at the blue covered book in her hand. " With a good book! Man...If I had known, I could have saved some money and we all could have stayed in Japan to read a book and relax". Pan just laid there and stared at him.

"Your not funny Trunks…" She said then went back to reading. As she was about to turn the page, Trunks snatched the book right out of her hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" Pan got up to try and snatch back the book, but to no avail since Trunks was a couple feet taller then her, and holding it up in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"I know, that's why I took it so we can go do something that is actually engaging."

Giving up on trying to get her book back, she took a seat on her bed having crossed her arms and legs to show that she was not a happy camper at the moment. The look she was currently giving him also said that _'If I don't get the book back, you will pay later'. _Trunks just ignored it and started to say what he came in here to talk to her about.

"Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Is that what you came in here to ask me?"

"Why are you answering with another question?"

"Because I can, and yes I am a little hungry. Do you have a place in mind to go to?" Pan asked a little relaxed, forgetting about the book momentarily.

" Yea there's this place named Mainstay, and I have heard that they serve pretty good food. Wanna try them out?"

"Sure, why not."

"Good. Be ready in 30. We'll go have dinner at 8 tonight" said Trunks

"Why are we leaving in 30 minutes when it's only 7, and dinner is at 8?" Pan asked looking slightly confused at him.

"Because I wanna see what's around here before we eat. To see if they actually have the so-called sites and attractions like they said in the brochure."

"Hmm…makes sense. Now get out of my room so I can get ready" said Pan as she got off the bed and was pushing him out the door. In the process of kicking him out, she grabbed the book from him and slammed the door in his face. Leaving him not quite shocked but just shaking his head at the thought of what just happened.

"_Same ol' Pan; she'll never change….but I like it that way hehe"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Bra can we _please _go back to the hotel now…" asked a very tired and very hungry Goten, Uub in tow. Having to carry all of the girls' stuff that they had while visiting the huge 5-story mall in the neighboring area, not to mention haven't eaten since their arrival, they couldn't go on any longer.

"After these few stores here, then we can leave." Stated Bra pointing at the boutiques as she and Marron were casually walking with their designer purses and a few handbags that contained jewelry they thought would be crushed and or ruined if it were with their other belongings.

Goten having turned to get a better look at the places she was pointing at, had almost dropped her things when he found out just how many stores they really had left.

"Bra I thought you said we just had a few stores left, not 20!" Goten said while still trying to get his grip back on the shopping bags as before.

"It is a few in my book, you just haven't been shopping with me for awhile."

"Obviously, this is the reason I don't tag along."

"Same here." Input Uub as he was about ready to drop the bags.

"Fine fine, we'll cut it down and hurry it up then….babies" Bra mumbled the last so low that it wasn't even audible.

Marron taking a look at her watch, was surprised to see what time it currently was. Scooting closer to Bra, she got her attention then pulled her over to the side away from the guys.

"Hey Bra, I think it's time we head back. It's already 7:45, Trunks and Pan should have left already."

"Aww but I wanna go see the other stores though" said Bra a little childish

Marron had just stood there tapping her right foot and looking Bra straight in the eye. Sure Marron wanted to go shopping the rest of the night too, but after the flight, her, and she was sure the boys also, had slight jet-lag. She needed rest right now. There was always tomorrow to go back out.

"Bra…the only reason we came out here in the first place was so that Trunks and Pan would be by themselves for awhile before they head off to dinner." stated Marron

"Yea your right. Let's head back then."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Turning around, both Bra and Marron jumped backed a little when they saw how close they were.

"Privacy Much?!" yelled Bra a foot away.

"You forgot Goten has sayian hearing? Eh Bra?" asked Uub who tried not to laugh but was miserably falling at it. "No need to get jumpy, we just came behind you guys when you turned around haha" He couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed. Goten doing the same.

Looking at the two with slited eyes, Bra briskly turned in the direction of the hotel and started walking; Marron following suit.

"We were just kidding, no need to take it seriously!" Goten yelled to them but they just kept on walking. "Well their pissed...shall we start heading back?"

"Yup" securing the bags that they were still holding, both turned and started walking in the same direction as the girls who were now further up ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing the sites was a pretty good idea that Trunks came up with because she never knew anything else was on this island aside from what she knew about it from books, brochures, school. Being near the real thing was sort of life changing for her. Pan had always wanted to tour the world when she had the chance, the U.S. was scratched off her list and now the Caribbean. Although she still had a long list to go, it was going to be worth the wait.

After first going down to a secluded beach reserved for business tycoons, the shops and personal vendors that were ran by the natives themselves, it was time for them to head off to the restaurant back in town.

Upon arriving and entering the lavish restaurant, Pan couldn't help but notice that it was beautifully decorated to the finest tastes that they could afford. If Pan ever wanted to eat here on her own, she could never afford it. Luckily she had Trunks with her, otherwise the owners of this fine establishment would have shooed her away after their first glance of "common" Pan. Not that she was using Trunks of course.

Trunks had led the way further into the restaurant taking them to the podium for check-in. A tall and fairly dressed brown haired man looked-up from what he was doing when they came close to him. Looking to Trunks then Pan and back to Trunks, he sighed to himself thinking of them as just regular people, no one important and visiting foreigners noless.

"Great now I'm going to have to deal with these people when they don't even know a word I am saying to them" he said aloud thinking nothing of it.

Trunks was taken aback by his little comment while Pan was slightly ticked-off. She has been in situations like these before since her stay in America. Pan was sure Trunks was not used to this kind of treatment and went to calm him down before she said anything.

"Sir, I understand what your saying perfectly and it was very rude of you to stereotype us as non speaking foreigners." Pan looked at him with eyes that said ' if you say one more rude thing, you will face the unknown consequences'. The gentleman himself was taken aback with wide-eyes.

"Well..." he coughed into his hand as he turned away from them. "My sincerest apologies to you, my mistake...although your still no celebrities, but mere commoners" he tried to say the last part to himself but failed since he was in the presence of saiyans with enhanced hearing. Trunks was not one to boast about who he really is, but this man needed to be put in his place. The great Trunks Brief was going to do this the professional way, and not render him unconscious as his father would have done by now. He moved Pan behind him a little bit so he could speak to this man a little closer face to face.

"So..." Trunks looked down on his shirt to read the name tag. " Francis, we are mere commoners you say? Well what is wrong with us 'commoners' when it is that we bring business to your restaurant." Trunks asked the man as he stressed the word commoners.

"Nothing, it is just that this fine restaurant was made for the higher ups that, how can I say this, afford our cuisine here. I am sure you two can at least afford at least one appetizer off the menu hmm?" he said as he was paying more attention to clearing off his work area then give his attention to the man before him. An eyebrow was raised on Trunks face, and fought the urge to knock out this 'Francis' person. Thinking this was taking too long and he was very hungry, Trunks asked for the manager in the end getting a response from Francis. " I really don't see what that would do, but if you insist." and went to fetch his boss.

Watching him leave, Pan was the first to speak after being quiet all this time. " Once, just once I would like to wrap my hands around his neck".

"Easy Pan, there is no need for that. I already got that man fired as it is." Pan turned to look at him with a perplexed looked.

"What do you mean?, all you did was talk to him then asked to speak to his boss."

"Exactly. I personally know the person who runs this restaurant. I was not aware of it until I happened to look down at the business card on his desk that read 'Proudly Owned by Capsule Corp.' at the bottom. That's when I remembered because they are usually our caterers whenever I have business trips here with other business moguls."

Pan just responded with an 'oh' sound, then a smirk appeared as she heard people coming towards them, just catching the end of what Francis told the man " and that is why you should turn them away so we could have more room for well paying costumers."

As this man came up to Trunks, he had a surprised expression on as he say his business partner. He then looked to that side and saw a young lady close to Trunks' age next to him. He turned his attention quickly back to Trunks and spoke.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Brief, it has been some time since you were last down here" the well rounded man said as he extended his right hand to shake Trunks's.

"Indeed it has been awhile Mr. Stephenson. I am just busy with so much work as of late so I'm down here to just relax along with some friends of mine."

The server Francis was just standing there with his mouth open taking in all this information. Who was this...this man that he was on friendly terms with his boss. Before he let the owner speak once, he cut him off before a word was said.

"Sir who is this person?" he asked pointing to Trunks as if he was an object of unimportance. Having acting like that in front of guests, was not acceptable so the owner reprimanded him for his actions and from his earlier comments.

"This person here, Francis, is the actual owner of this restaurant as well as others in the area. Trunks Brief is the CEO of Capsule Corp who runs everything, and if it was not for him you wouldn't have a job right now. So I suggest you show some respect to your superior." he said not all too pleased.

"Yes sir..." was all he could say. It had never crossed his mind that the person he was being rude to was actually THE Trunks Brief. He felt like an idiot.

"And as a matter of fact, your fired. I always wondered why nobody really eats here anymore, and now I know the reason. You should be ashamed of yourself. Gather your belonging and see yourself out the door."

Having his head slightly lowered he stated another 'yes sir', avoiding the gaze from his boss as well as Trunks and Pan.

"My dearest apologies Mr. Brief, right this way shall we?" Stephenson stepped to the side to escort them in. Passing by Francis, Pan had her head up high and snapped her fingers in front of him all the while a smirk played on her lips.

Being seated at a table facing the window, one could see the ocean as the sun was in its last stage of completely setting.

"I will have a waiter here shortly to take your orders. In the mean time, can I interest you in a bottle of our finest aged wine as an apology from my worker's earlier actions?" Stephenson said as he handed them the menus.

Trunks looked over to Pan first to see if she drinks. A slight nod was given to let him know that she did.

"That would be great. Thank you." said Trunks

"Coming up". The man then walked away giving the couple a chance to talk a bit while ordering.

Trunks opened up the menu to take a quick look then looked up to ask Pan a question, but stopped when he saw her looking out the window in a peaceful gaze. He didn't really take notice of what she was wearing during their outing, but took note now. Nothing really over the top, just a elegant semi-formal blue spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body. Her hair up in a pony tail with slightly curled bangs in the front. Little make-up adorned her face, but just a little to bring our her natural look. Yes, his little Panny was Panny no more. Now a woman named Pan that he thought would complete him and make is life happier. But in order to do that, he needed to overcome his issues of her rejecting him and finally stand up to it. Trunks was brought out of his thoughts when a waiter arrived with their bottle of wine. Popping it open, the man poured them a glass each, setting it in front of them afterwards.

"Would you like to order now?"

"Uh...actually can we have a few more minutes please?" Trunks asked

"Certainly" the waiter then proceeded to walk away.

"Wow, there are so many good things on here. I don't know what to choose. Have you decided on what you want yet?" Pan looked up from reading the menu to look at him staring back at her.

"Is there something wrong Trunks?"

"Umm ah no, why do you ask?" he thought of what to say fast to hide his embarrassment.

"Because you were staring at me. Are you sure you're okay?" Pan asked again.

"I'm just fine he-he." said Trunks as he put his hand behind his head, a classic son family expression he happened to pick up from Goten. Soon after he hid himself behind the menu avoiding her gaze.

"...oooookay, if you say so" Pan said more to herself as she went back to reading the menu.

Unknown to them, Miranda walked and quickly spotted them off in the distance. A devilish smile played on her lips as she thought of something to quickly ruin their peaceful dinner. Checking in, she was then escorted to a table on the other side of the building. If she wanted her plan to follow through and break them up, she would have to sit closer to them.

"Excuse me, but would you please seat me near the window if you please?" Miranda asked with a sweet face that would be sickening to a certain demi-saiyan.

With a nod from the server, he lead the way towards the available table, but quickly stopped him when she thought they would passed right in front of them. She did not want them knowing that she was here secretly watching just yet.

"Umm do you mind if we walk around to my table. You know 'all' the way around?" The server just stood and looked at her a little confused by her request, but proceeded to do so regardless. Walking around the other tables in the area, she sat down just behind them; a large bush separating the two. Anything that they discuss, she would hear perfectly.

"Well well my little Pan, you may have Trunks now, but I will have him afterwards because I always get what I want by any means necessary...even if the person, oh how should I say this, happens to some how end up in the hospital for denying me of what I want. He was mine from the beginning and shall stay mine." Miranda thought before she picked up her menu to order.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't know why, but this chapter was sort of slow paced to me. Either way it is now up and I am content.

Now what do you guys think she has up her sleeve? You would just have to wait until the next chapter.

Reviews are like sour candy to me, I love it. So review and give me a toothache (wow that was so corny lol)

So until then...

_**Truyasha**_


End file.
